Neurótica, Obsesiva y Controladora
by Bet-HPG
Summary: Hasta aquí llegue. Merezco algo más que ser la eterna sombra, la secretaria, la enfermera, la empleada, la compañía segura. Al diablo con todo eso. Al diablo con la espera. Al diablo con Harry Potter.
1. Al diablo con harry Potter

Esto va para Hermelind Potter, quien después de tantos años se acordó de este tic, que fue uno de los primeros que hice. Ya saben, no soy dueña de los personajes, del mundo… de nada que no sea el trauma que me generó.

* * *

Al diablo con Harry Potter

_Está bien, no es para tanto. En realidad me han dicho cosas peores. El "sabelotodo insufrible" de Snape sigue encabezando mi lista de insultos recibidos._

_Pero esta vez no se trata de lo que se dijo, si no de quien lo dijo. Es decir, se supone que soy su mejor amiga, ¿o no? ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí? ¿Y por qué rayos me importa tanto?_

_¡Oh, ya basta! Una cosa es engañar a los demás y otra tratar de hacerlo conmigo misma. Se perfectamente bien porqué lo que acabo de escuchar pone mi mundo de cabeza. No importa cuántas veces le diga a los demás que es sólo mi mejor amigo, no importa qué tantas veces repita que estoy sola porque no he encontrado al hombre ideal, yo sé perfectamente bien que ese hombre apareció hace años en mi vida y si estoy esperando algo, es que él me note. O por lo menos eso esperaba hasta hace unos momentos. _

_¿Por qué tenía que decir eso?_

Hermione Granger entró a su oficina azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla y aventó con furia el montón de libros y pergaminos que estaban sobre su escritorio. Se apretó fuertemente los ojos con los dedos. No quería llorar. Quería estar furiosa. Mejor la ira que el llanto.

_De modo que eso es lo que piensa de mí. Después de tantos años, de compartir media vida, de pasar por los momentos más difíciles, todo se resume a tres palabras._

_¡Dios, qué estúpida he sido! Siempre pensé que lo único que él necesitaba era tiempo. Tiempo para madurar, ¿Quién encuentra al amor de su vida a los once años? —Quién aparte de mí, por supuesto—. Tiempo para superar la pérdida de Sirius. Tiempo para asimilar todo lo que implicaba la profecía, para recuperarse cuando al fin acabo todo. Tiempo para llevar una vida casi normal y acostumbrarse a ella. Para divertirse un poco sin compromisos._

_Y en cada una de esas etapas lo único que yo quería era estar a su lado. Dejé de lado todo para concentrarme en ser la mejor persona posible para él. Podría haber asegurado que él lo valoraba, que por lo menos me estimaba como amiga. Y ahora quince años después, entiendo lo que piensa de mí._

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana, con un golpe de su varita, ésta se abrió y una fresca brisa entró a través de ella golpeándole el rostro. Su vista se fijó en las bronceadas hojas secas que caían de un árbol cercano y formaban un espeso tapete rojizo alrededor de él. El sol medio escondido en el horizonte, se reflejaba en los cristales de la ventana. Hacía frió. Sus manos estaban medio entumidas, no solo por la baja temperatura.

Suspiro profundamente.

_Bueno, hasta aquí llegó la espera, no tiene caso continuar. No después de lo que dijo. Obviamente eso no es una buena señal si estaba esperando una declaración. En realidad eso basta para dudar hasta de su amistad. Después de todo, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que apareciera frente a mí con un ramo de rosas y un anillo de compromiso? ¡Qué chiquillada!_

_Y pensar que me sentía orgullosa cuando alguien se refería a mí como su brazo derecho. El me dirigía lo que yo creía era una mirada de orgullo y ponía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros._

_Cada abrazo, cada caricia, cada mirada que yo tontamente interpretaba como una señal de que podía haber algo más, era sólo para tenerme cerca, para mantener mi eficiencia intacta._

Se sentía decepcionada, triste, por primera vez en su vida entendía que algunas cosas, sí son imposibles. Que no todo se consigue con trabajo, paciencia y esfuerzo. Que los sueños no se hacen realidad. Que el amor no lo puede todo. Y eso la hacia sentir asustada.

El sol de la tarde le daba de lleno en los ojos y se reflejaba en las lágrimas que escurrían de ellos, Hermione se dio la vuelta, recargándose en el húmedo muro, de espalda a la luz.

Repentinamente sacudió la cabeza con energía.

_¡Pero, es Harry! El no utiliza así a las personas. El no es así…_

_ ¡Vamos, despierta ya! Tu misma lo escuchaste. Tú lo has idealizado durante todos estos años. Tú lo pusiste por encima de todos los hombres de la tierra. Hiciste de él un modelo con el que comparabas a todos los demás, con la consecuencia lógica de que ninguno estaba a su altura. Ningún otro podía inspirarte algo que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que desearas dejar de esperarlo. Por eso dejaste pasar tantos años. Tu parte romántica te gritaba siempre que, como en un cuento rosa, ustedes estaban predestinados y que lo único que necesitabas era tener paciencia._

Volvió a suspirar. Se sentó sin ánimos en el mismo sitio y su mirada se detuvo en uno de los pocos objetos que aún quedaban en su escritorio. Era una fotografía de la boda de Ron. Harry y ella estaban junto a la pareja de recién casados. Él la abrazaba y sonreía contento. Ella tenía los ojos brillantes y estaba feliz, como siempre que él estaba junto a ella.

Con un débil golpe empujo la fotografía que estaba a dos centímetros del borde. Esta cayó al suelo esparciendo trozos de vidrio por todas partes.

_Siempre creí que al salir de Hogwarts nos alejaríamos, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Recuerdo cuando llegaba a contarme el fiasco que resultaban sus citas. Unas veces la chica era linda pero mortalmente aburrida, otras era insufriblemente inteligente y presuntuosa, aun llegaba a decirme que era prácticamente perfecta pero que por alguna razón no se sentía cómodo con ella. Y todo eso me daba esperanzas._

_Después se cansó del asunto de las citas y se volvió más hogareño. Sobre todo después de la boda de Ron. Empezamos a pasar aún más tiempo juntos. Claro, trabajábamos en el mismo departamento, la convivencia era necesaria, igual que cuando estábamos en la escuela. Y entonces, mas que nunca creí que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Aunque cada vez que alguien me preguntaba, el "sólo amigos" salía de mis labios, ¿Qué otra cosa podía contestar? _

_Y así pasaron dos años. No me molestaba esperar en ese tiempo. Después de todo lo tenía para mi, tal vez no era lo que yo deseaba, pero se acercaba mucho. _

_Ahora, veo que eso no pasara nunca, que si pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, era solamente porque era necesario. No importa que tan ingenua sea, nadie dice que el amor de su vida es una persona neurótica, obsesiva y controladora, ni siquiera lo pensaría de su mejor amiga._

_Desde que entro a mi vida todas mis emociones están a flor de piel, en su máxima expresión, siempre que se trata de él. ¿Eso me hace neurótica?_

_Siempre me he concentrado en tener una solución para él, en ayudarlo a hacer lo mejor y lo correcto. Siempre tratando de que estuviera salvo. ¿Por eso soy controladora?_

_¿Soy obsesiva porque mi prioridad siempre ha sido el?_

_ Tal vez sí lo soy._

_¿Cómo deje que esto pasara? ¿Cuándo se volvió el centro de mi vida? ¿En que momento Hermione Granger empezó a orbitar alrededor de Harry Potter?_

_Bien eso fue todo, lo siento por ti, pero ya no pienso seguir malgastando mi tiempo con alguien que sólo me ve como a una empleada eficiente pero difícil a la que hay que tolerar y tener contenta por el buen funcionamiento de la oficina._

_Hasta aquí llegue. Merezco algo más que ser la eterna sombra, la secretaria, la enfermera, la empleada, la compañía segura. Al diablo con todo eso. Al diablo con la espera. Al diablo con Harry Potter._

Hermione abrió de golpe uno de sus cajones. Lo revolvió por unos segundos y al no encontrar lo que buscaba, se dirigió al piso. En medio del desorden alcanzó a ver escondido un pergamino en blanco y un frasco de tinta, que aún goteaba parte de su contenido sobre la alfombra. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita los convocó a ambos y tomó la pluma que estaba frente a ella. Sin un instante de vacilación y con una prisa que rayaba en la desesperación, comenzó a escribir con letra clara y firme. Al terminar la página, dejo la pluma y se tomó unos minutos para leer un par de veces más lo que acababa de escribir.

Respiró profundamente y por fin firmó el documento con mano temblorosa.


	2. Ésa es Hermione Granger

Mil gracias a los que se acuerdan de ésta historia y de las demás… Y miren que ya han pasado años! ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios que, como siempre, me hacen muy feliz!

* * *

**Ésa es Hermione Granger**

Harry miró su reloj de pulsera, eran casi las dos. Realmente no tenía necesidad de consultarlo, ya que los ruidos que su estómago producía eran mas exactos que el mismo Big Ben. Como siempre, había salido de su departamento sin desayunar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginar el sermón que le daría Hermione de saberlo: _"El desayuno es la comida más importante del día"_. Desgraciadamente aun le faltaba un rato para poder disfrutar tanto de la comida como del sermón.

Parte de sus obligaciones en su empleo en el Ministerio, eran labores de oficina. Las detestaba, pero igual tenía que hacerlas. Y considerando que ese día estaba de muy buen humor y su lista de pendientes ya estaba alcanzando una longitud alarmante, decidió empezar por lo más fastidioso de todo. La actualización de los expedientes del personal a su cargo. Lo que incluía añadir un perfil psicológico de cada uno.

Después de buscar por varios minutos dentro del total desorden que reinaba en su oficina, encontró por fin, los expedientes que buscaba. Con la punta de su varita tocó el nombre de su asistente, que estaba escrito con tinta verde en el directorio de empleados que tenía. El rostro siempre sonriente y dispuesto de Greg se dibujó en la parte inferior de la hoja.

—Creo que es hora de empezar con esos expedientes –dijo suspirando—. Te espero.

La cara de Greg se esfumó tan rápido como había parecido, no sin antes decirle a Harry que estaría en su oficina en cinco minutos. Harry miró nuevamente su reloj, tenía media hora antes de que Hermione pasara por el para ir a comer juntos, como siempre que estaban en la oficina.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre, joven y de poca estatura, entró cargado de papeles. Por indicación de Harry se sentó y dejo caer todo lo que llevaba en brazos a su alrededor.

—Tenemos media hora. Hagámoslo lo más rápido posible….Mmmhh… ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Por… por… ¿separar las bajas? –preguntó Greg tímidamente.

Harry asintió, y en menos de cinco minutos seis expedientes fueron separados del resto y arrojados al suelo con total desparpajo.

—Creo que ahora deberíamos actualizar los datos y añadir el perfil.

— Hoy tú eres el jefe –contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros con resignación—. ¿Cuál es el primero?

—Es el 2/23. Veamos –Empezó a leer—… Sexo masculino, 32 años, Se aplicaron baterías sicológicas que arrojaron los siguientes resultados: presenta un buen manejo de estrés ante en situaciones de presión extrema, alta capacidad para responsabilizarse y comprometerse, tendencia al aislamiento, déficit en habilidades sociales…–Se paró en seco al sentir en su frente la mirada de confusión y exasperación que Harry le dirigía.

—¿Esperas que anote todo eso aquí? –le dijo con incredulidad. Greg lo miró sin saber que contestar—. ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que eres un excelente empleado. Capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo, reducir todo ese discurso a una sola palabra.

—¿Una palabra? –preguntó angustiado.

Harry asintió sonriendo. Al ver el rostro tenso del hombre pensó que pedía demasiado.

–Bien, que sean tres.

Greg suspiró, y volvió a leer el expediente. Al cabo de tres minutos dijo:

—Bueno, supongo que es…responsable…relajado y…mmmh…sí, antisocial.

—¡Ésa es la idea! Sabía que podía confiar en ti — le dijo con lisonja. Sabía que la mejor forma de relajar a su asistente era con halagos.

Harry sonrió satisfecho y se inclinó para anotar tres simples palabras. Tras confirmar que Philip Charpentier aún vivía en el número 45 de Brixton, abrieron el siguiente expediente. Aún cuando era difícil resumir en tres palabras una hoja entera de terminología, Greg parecía adquirir rapidez con cada uno. Así, cuando el Número 2/29, calificado como inquieto, impaciente e hiperactivo, resultó ser un viejo mago de mas de noventa años al que se podía encontrar durmiendo cada vez que estaba quieto por mas de dos segundos, Harry no pudo evitar que una carcajada suya llenara los pasillos cercanos a su oficina. Desafortunadamente él estaba tan divertido con la visión de aquel viejecillo catalogado como hiperactivo, que no notó la presencia de cierta persona curiosa que se quedó atrás de su puerta para averiguar el motivo de su alegría.

Llegó el turno del 2/30

—Sexo femenino, 26 años…mmmhhh –rápidamente leyó en silencio el resto para dar su evaluación en tres palabras—. Neurótica, obsesiva, y controladora –Terminó con seguridad.

Harry hizo una mueca de curiosidad al escuchar tan agradable descripción.

—¿Y quién es ese tesoro? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

Repentinamente el rostro antes sonriente de Greg, se puso serio y su rostro fue adquiriendo un tono rojo tan profundo que cualquiera habría pensado que estaba a punto de brotarle sangre por los poros.

—Hermione Granger… Pero, también es muy eficiente y confiable –añadió a toda prisa. Su mirada se clavó en Harry como la de un preso ante el juez que va a dictar su sentencia.

Era un hecho conocido que la relación entre ellos era muy cercana. Si esa relación era sólo de amigos o no, poco importaba en ese momento. Para gran alivio de Greg, Harry simplemente levantó las cejas, y después de analizarlo por unos segundos, pareció conforme con la descripción de su amiga.

—Neurótica, obsesiva y controladora… Si, ésa es Hermione Granger –afirmó riendo— Pero como ya dijiste también es muy eficiente y confiable, y como no quiero perder eso, ni arriesgarme a ser convertido en hurón por una semana es mejor que lo suavicemos un poco. Digamos que es…Perfeccionista…que tiene liderazgo…y…es… ¿aprehensiva?

_Si, definitivamente ésa es ella. Puedo recordar cada vez en la que explotó por haberse confundido en un examen, o por tener menos de medio día para revisar el informe que tenia que entregar._

_Por supuesto esta el episodio del P. E. D. D. O., el entusiasmo con el que se entregó a esa causa, como lo hace cada vez que cree ver una injusticia o encuentra algo en lo que cree firmemente. Para ella no hay causas perdidas ni términos medios. Se aferra a sus ideales como náufrago a una tabla._

_Siempre atenta a cada detalle, buscando la perfección en todo, fastidiando a todos los que están cerca de ella para que den el 200%. Para que se esfuercen un poco más. _

_Pero es más que eso, también es enfadosamente sincera, leal hasta el final, es extremista, y todos esos defectos hacen que con conocerla sólo un poco, uno la ponga de inmediato encabezando la lista de las personas más maravillosas que se han conocido._

_Es fácil tener cualidades y ser amado por ellas. Pero muy pocas personas pueden hacer que uno se olvide de sus virtudes y se concentre en amar sus defectos. Sólo ella puede hacer que me parezca irresistible cuando se enfurece al ver a alguien arrojar la envoltura de un caramelo fuera del cesto de basura. Sólo ella, puede hacer que el colgar un cuadro derecho en la pared sea todo un reto. Sólo ella, puede ver en un gato callejero y cojo una causa digna de ser defendida. Sólo ella, puede soportar insultos a su origen sin inmutarse y en cambio soltarse a llorar si ve en el noticiero que una ballena quedo varada y murió en alguna playa. Sólo ella, puede quedarse despierta hasta las cuatro de la mañana para saber en que termina un libro. Sólo Hermione Granger._

_¿Cómo no adorar ese montón de obsesiones, esas manías desquiciantes, y la dulce irascibilidad de su carácter?_

_Por mucho tiempo creí que el miedo era una sensación que tenía bien controlada. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría ser mas atemorizante que enfrentarse a dragones, dementores y al mismísimo Voldemort? _

_Hace un par de años encontré una respuesta a esa pregunta. Cuando días antes de la boda de Ron, él me hizo aceptar por primera vez, que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Y eso si da miedo. Me aterroriza pensar que si ella no siente lo mismo puedo perder a la persona mas valiosa que he tenido en mi vida._

_Ahora, las cosas están bien. Tal vez no son de la forma en que las he soñado, pero se acercan bastante. Algún día reuniré el valor para decirle lo que siento, pero sin arriesgarme a perderla. Tal vez con un poco más de tiempo puedo conseguir que ella sienta algo mas que amistad. Ahora todo está tranquilo, y me gustaría disfrutar un poco más de esta calma. Ella no está saliendo con nadie, no está enamorada de nadie. Todo su tiempo es para mí y el mío para ella. Creo que simplemente hace falta un poco más de tiempo. No sería prudente arriesgarme en este momento, sólo un poco más y podré insinuarle algo…_

Harry volvió a la realidad y encontró a Greg mirándolo, sin atreverse a interrumpir sus pensamientos. Garabateo rápidamente unas palabras en el expediente de Hermione y lo cerró de golpe. Volvió a consultar su reloj. Hermione no debía tardar en cruzar la puerta. Suspiró reconfortado al recordarlo.

En momentos como esos, la vida le mostraba su lado agradable. Le mostraba que todos los momentos de desesperación y dolor, habían valido la pena. Que lo mejor de ser Harry Potter, era tener a Hermione Granger a su lado.

.


	3. Lejos de Potterlandía

Otra vez, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Los que están leyendo por limera vez y los que leyeron hace mil años!

* * *

**Lejos de Potterlandia**

Harry decidió que era hora de buscar Hermione. A juzgar por su retraso, lo más probable era que estuviera totalmente concentrada en algún aparatoso y complicado libro dentro de la Biblioteca del Ministerio.

Pensó buscarla ahí primero. Desafortunadamente, después de recorrer todos los pasillos y pasar revista a cada rostro escondido detrás de un libro, se dio por vencido y decidió buscarla en su oficina. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Antes de entrar miro hacia adentro y lo que encontró lo sorprendió tanto como si hubiera visto a Snape vestido de Santa Claus.

Hermione estaba sentada en su escritorio con aire ausente, se acariciaba la nariz suavemente con la pluma. Su mirada estaba clavada en un documento sobre su escritorio.

Todo el lugar, que generalmente se encontraba catalogado como el más ordenado de todo Londres, en ese momento, de un solo vistazo podía declararse zona de desastre. Libros, pergaminos, plumas, tinta, y otros objetos, estaban regados por todo el suelo. Incluyendo una fotografía que Harry reconoció de inmediato. Alrededor de ella, decenas de fragmentos de vidrio reflejaban el sol de la tarde que se colaba por la ventana. Un cajón estaba abierto, con todo lo que estaba dentro de él en total desorden. Pero lo más increíble de todo, era que a ella parecía no importarle.

La miró sorprendido por un momento. Un chirrido de la puerta delató su presencia y finalmente ella levantó la vista para encontrarlo.

—Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó con sorpresa.

—Mejor dime que haces tú, todavía aquí. Llevo media hora esperándote para comer –contestó acercándose a ella, mientras trataba de esquivar todo lo que estaba en el piso.

—Yo…estaba ocupada…Se me pasó el tiempo –dijo colocando la pluma suavemente sobre el pergamino que miraba con detenimiento.

—Me imagino que el huracán que azotó tu oficina debió quitarte mucho tiempo –comentó riendo, y echando una mirada alrededor—. ¿Qué paso?

—Estaba…buscando algo, y ya sabes que soy algo…_desesperada_.

_Neurótica para usar tus palabras. ¡Oh, no pongas esa cara de preocupación! No te voy a dar el placer de saber que lo que dijiste me alteró tanto. Esa Hermione que vivía pendiente de tus reacciones ya no existe. _

—Bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar…lo que sea que estés buscando? –Se ofreció inseguro.

_Con tal de irme a comer pronto no me importaría sumergirme en este desastre. Aunque me llevaría media hora encontrar un elefante. ¿Qué era tan importante como para que volcaras todo un cuarto de cabeza para encontrarlo?_

_ ¡Quién diría que viviría lo suficiente para ver la oficina de Hermione Granger en este estado!_

—No, gracias. Ya lo encontré.

La mirada de Harry se dirigió de pronto al pergamino que estaba sobre el escritorio de Hermione. Estaba dirigido a él, pero no alcanzó a ver más allá de su propio nombre.

—¿Eso es para mí? –preguntó sin quitar la vista del papel.

—Sí—contestó enrollándolo rápidamente—. Pero lo discutimos después de comer, ¿te parece?

Su curiosidad se dejó vencer por su apetito y asintió. Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente y en menos de cinco segundos estaban caminando por el largo pasillo. La seguía tratando de conversar sobre las trivialidades de día, pero ella contestaba desinteresada y con monosílabos.

Durante la comida, no apartó los ojos de su plato, y aunque Harry estaba frente a ella, evitó por todos los medios que sus miradas se encontraran. Comió muy poco y una vez que hizo a un lado el plato casi lleno, sus manos no dejaron de retorcer la servilleta.

_Bueno, ya hice lo más importante, tomar la decisión. Tal vez fue algo precipitado, pero es mejor así. Aprovechar este momento de valor que me da la furia. De lo contrario algún día despertaré con ochenta años y siendo aún mas neurótica, obsesiva y controladora. _

_Ahora viene lo más difícil, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión. Necesito tiempo para sacar de mi cuerpo la toxina Harry Potter…Tal vez sería bueno volver a Francia, visitar Grecia quizás. Un viaje largo es lo que necesito ahora. Un viaje muy largo, que me aleje lo suficiente de Potterlandia._

_Esto no está nada bien. Sin tomar en cuenta el desastre de su oficina y las escasas tres palabras que dijo en todo el camino, el que se esté mordiendo el labio me indica que, sin lugar a dudas, algo anda mal con ella. Y es algo grave. Lo suficientemente grave como para olvidarse de recoger cada clip del suelo. No ganaré nada con preguntarle, por experiencia se que no lo dirá en este momento. Aunque, por la forma en que esta estrangulando la servilleta, no tardará mucho en hacerlo. _

Si había tenido poco éxito al tratar de iniciar una conversación durante el camino de ida y la comida, su fracaso se hizo patente durante el regreso.

Casi tuvo que correr para seguir su paso. Eso definitivamente no era nada bueno. Después de conocerla por tantos años, sabía que cuando ella caminaba a esa velocidad, lo que pasaba cuando se detenía no era nada bueno.

Con cierto temor la siguió hasta entrar a su oficina, una vez ahí y sin decir una sola palabra, ella se agachó y empezó a recoger plumas y libros. Él la imitó, también en su silencio.

_Bueno, empieza a molestarle el desorden, esa es una buena señal. Está mas calmada ahora. Sea lo que sea que la haya alterado, parece que ya esta pasando._

Al poner algunos libros sobre el escritorio, el pergamino que había visto antes, volvió a llamar su atención. Hermione estaba de rodillas, dándole la espalda mientras trataba de quitar con un conjuro, una mancha de tinta muy resistente. Esta vez cedió a la curiosidad y con cuidado desenrolló el pergamino, después de todo, estaba dirigido a él, ¿o no?

Empezó a leer, antes de llegar a la quinta línea, su rostro palideció con gesto de incredulidad. El pergamino volvió a enrollarse entre sus manos. Aquello seguramente era una broma. Instintivamente buscó la mirada de Hermione para confirmar esa idea. Si esperaba encontrarla sonriendo maliciosamente por el éxito de su broma se equivocó. Hermione no era del tipo bromista, pero aquello no podía explicarse de otra forma.

_Bien, es mejor relajarse un poco. Lo que sigue debo enfrentarlo con la cabeza fría, cuando le diga lo que voy a hacer necesitaré mantenerme firme y…Bueno, supongo que me puedo ahorrar ese paso, en este momento se está enterando…_

Ella ya estaba de pie frente a él, con una mirada inexpresiva, esperando para conocer su reacción.

Entonces era en serio.

Desenrolló el documento y siguió leyendo, esta vez hasta el final, donde encontró la familiar firma de Hermione que convertía lo que acababa de leer en algo oficial. Sacudió la cabeza, terminando de asimilarlo. En su mente muchas preguntas luchaban por llegar primero a su boca.

La ganadora fue la que le pareció más lógica.

—¿Esto es una broma?


	4. Intereses Personales

Sorry, he estado algo ocupada y no había tenido tiempo de actualizar.

* * *

**Intereses Personales**

Ella suspiró cerrando los ojos fuertemente por unos momentos. No, no se trataba de una broma, pero a pesar de ser considerada una de las brujas más inteligentes del Ministerio, no se le ocurría una forma de hacérselo entender lo más rápido posible.

Cuando abrió los ojos él la miraba fijamente, esperando encontrar una respuesta más en su expresión que en sus palabras. Le extendía el pergamino, pero ella lo ignoró. Lentamente y como si se tratara de un asunto cotidiano, se abrió camino hasta la silla que estaba frente a Harry. Se sentó, entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio y volvió a clavar su mirada en él.

—No es ninguna broma.

Una sonrisa desesperada se dibujo en el rostro de Harry, era como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido pronunciadas en un idioma totalmente desconocido para él. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –preguntó elevando la voz. El temperamento Potter empezaba a manifestarse.

—Como puedes ver, está fechada el día de hoy. Te dije que lo discutiríamos después de comer, ¿recuerdas? Me voy a quedar hasta fin de mes, eso te da el tiempo necesario para encontrar un reemplazo –contestó con tono desinteresado. Abrió el cajón de su derecha y fingió que el ordenarlo requería de toda su concentración.

_Necesito una pausa. ¿Reemplazo? ¿Acaba de utilizar la palabra reemplazo? Nadie puede reemplazarla. Algo debió provocar esto. Algo debió molestarla para que pensara en esto…pero, todo ha sido normal, no recuerdo que haya actuado extraño, nada que me indicara que quería dejar el empleo, así, de golpe. ¿O es que tenía tiempo planeándolo y yo no lo noté?_

—¿Desde cuándo estas planeando esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Debiste haberlo platicado conmigo…

—Harry –lo interrumpió bruscamente—, como mi jefe te estoy avisando con el tiempo necesario.

_Y espero que con eso quede claro que esto se mantendrá en un nivel estrictamente laboral. De modo que evita los reclamos y el papel de amigo ofendido._

Sintió un amargo placer al contemplar la reacción que aquellas palabras habían provocado. Su orgullo de mujer herida se sintió medianamente satisfecho, pero su corazón sufrió un fuerte pellizco al observar como su mirada se ensombreció al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

—¿Tu jefe? –preguntó desconcertado.

—Sí, mi jefe inmediato –recalcó desafiante Hermione.

Harry asintió con pesadez, esforzándose por entender lo que estaba pasando. Esta vez fue él quien tomó asiento. Recargó la cabeza en una de sus manos que a su vez descansaba sobre uno de los brazos de la silla.

_¿Eso es todo? Sólo me avisas por obligación, por ser tu jefe. El amigo no merece ni una explicación. Después de tantos años no merecí siquiera la atención de estar enterado de tus intenciones. ¡Con un demonio, Hermione! ¡Yo consulto contigo hasta el color de los calcetines que voy a comprar! Aquí esta pasando algo raro._

—¿Puedo al menos saber por qué? Y no me repitas esa basura de los "intereses personales" –se anticipó.

—Quiero hacer un viaje –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

Decidió apegarse a su repentina idea de volver a Francia. Además, lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de él una vez tomada la decisión. El podía ser muy persistente, y lo que menos necesitaba era tenerlo frente a ella tres veces al día pidiéndole que regresara. Mejor poner distancia de por medio. Por un largo tiempo. Por un muy, muy largo tiempo.

—Hermione, si lo que quieres es tomar vacaciones yo puedo…

—¡NO! –gritó Hermione casi histérica. Esta vez fue el temperamento Granger el que hizo su aparición—. No quiero vacaciones. Estoy hablando de un viaje muy largo, Harry.

_Diablos, entiende de una vez que necesito vacaciones de ti. Facilítame las cosas por una vez en tu vida._

—¿Qué tan largo? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Aquello sonaba mal.

Ella guardó silencio por un momento. Ya era hora de terminar con aquello. Era bastante difícil controlar sus emociones y mantenerse firme a su decisión.

—Un año por lo menos. Quizás, más. Quizás…

No termino la frase, pero Harry supo de inmediato lo que había detrás de ese último quizás.

_Esto está totalmente fuera de control. Una cosa es que ella no quiera trabajar más aquí, eso lo puedo entender. ¿Pero irse? Un año por lo menos. Pero esa mirada... ¿Está pensando no regresar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? Lo único que sé es que no puedo dejar que esto pase. Hay que cambiar de estrategia. Es hora de presionar un poco._

—Somos amigos. Sólo dime por qué quieres hacer esto. Hermione no puedes irte—dijo apoderándose de una de sus manos—. Si hay algo que te esté molestando podemos resolverlo, podemos resolver cualquier cosa juntos, pero yo te necesito aquí… conmigo… —dijo casi en un murmullo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Parecía sincero. Sentía el calor de sus manos presionando suavemente la suya.

_¿Me necesitas? ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que me quede por mí? ¿Sólo por ser Hermione Granger, tu amiga? ¿Realmente me necesitas aunque no trabaje contigo, ni estudie contigo, ni por ser tu brazo derecho? _

_Es tan agradable sentir tus manos en la mía. Quisiera que no me soltaras nunca._

Harry observó la mirada conmovida de Hermione, pensó que iba por buen camino.

_Muy bien. No sé que te hizo pensar en renunciar ni en este viaje, pero seguramente fue sólo un arranque, no serías capaz de irte, no me dejarías así. Ahora sólo hay que apelar a tu sentido de responsabilidad, recordándote la gran cantidad de trabajo que tendremos dentro de poco. Y lo indispensable que eres para que las cosas funcionen por aquí. Eso bastará para que todo esté bien. _

_Tu mano es tan suave, y se acomoda tan bien entre las mías. Quisiera tenerla así siempre._

—Recuerda que estamos reestructurando el departamento, tendremos mucho trabajo. No podremos hacerlo sin ti –añadió Harry en el mismo tono. Una mirada de triunfo brilló en su rostro.

Hermione trató de congelar la expresión de su rostro para que no mostrara el más mínimo cambio. Retiró su mano despacio, sin brusquedad, pero con firmeza.

_A veces puedo ser tan ingenua. Por supuesto que es eso lo que le preocupa de mi viaje. El trabajo. Claro que será difícil reemplazar al eficiente e insoportable Brazo Derecho. Es hora de jugar tu juego. Seremos buenos amigos por última vez. _

—Es algo que realmente quiero hacer. Harry, _si de verdad eres mi amigo_ me vas a apoyar en esto. Necesito hacer ese viaje. _Si de verdad eres mi amigo_, vas a estar feliz por mí –dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando cerca de él con los brazos cruzados.

Harry no necesitó mirarla para entender que hablaba en serio. Quería hacer el viaje, y cuando ella se proponía algo siempre lo conseguía. Si eso era lo que quería, él iba a estar feliz por ella, o por lo menos, iba a fingir que lo estaba. Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirarla, un par de ojos castaños le confirmaron que la decisión estaba tomada.

Con una débil sonrisa, se levantó también y antes de dirigirse a la puerta le dijo:

—Cuenta conmigo entonces.

Al salir, cerró la puerta recargando la espalda en ella. Se tomó unos instantes para repasar lo que acababa de pasar en ese cuarto. Ella se iba a ir.

Desde que la conoció no había estado lejos de ella por más de dos meses, y ahora estaban hablando de una separación de un año, en el mejor de los casos. No podía detenerla. Le había dejado muy claro que el viaje era importante para ella, y que su deber como amigo era alegrarse. Aunque eso implicara alejarse de lo más valioso que le había dado la vida.

Ella lo vio salir, siguió sus pasos hasta la puerta cerrada, se aferró a la manija y colocó su mejilla suavemente sobre la puerta. Sólo entonces se permitió llorar y perder el control. Al principio las lágrimas corrían en silencio, después, los sollozos se dejaron escuchar por varios minutos.

Lo había hecho.

.


	5. Si de verdad eres mi amigo

Lo siento, pero he tenido unas semanas muy ocupadas y no he tenido tiempo para nada, pero aquí tienen :)

* * *

** Si de verdad eres mi amigo…**

Había muchas cosas que la gente ignoraba sobre el famoso "Niño que vivió", casi tantas, como las que ignoraban sobre el hombre en que ese niño se convirtió. La fama que lo acompañó desde que su misión de derrotar a Voldemort llegó a su fin, con los años se había convertido en algo que se acercaba más al hecho de inspirar un respeto excesivo y casi intimidante a todos los que lo conocían sólo como a una leyenda viviente.

Había otros, muy pocos, que lo conocían como Harry, sólo Harry. El Harry que odiaba los pepinillos, que leía primero el final del libro, que adoraba los westerns y tenía una adicción casi enfermiza por cierto refresco de cola. El Harry que tenía una cicatriz en el codo derecho, producto de una aparatosa caída en su primer día de campo fuera de Hogwarts.

Pero aun para aquellos que encontraban más interesante la cicatriz de su codo que la que tenía en la frente, tenía secretos. Y uno de esos secretos, era su talento natural para la actuación. Era un talento que, para él, había sido de mucha utilidad. Recordaba claramente haberlo puesto en práctica durante una buena parte de su sexto año. _Casi_ todos habían creído que su depresión y su angustia eran únicamente debidas a la muerte de su padrino. _Casi_ nadie se imaginó que pudiera haber algo más. Algo que lo condenaba a un destino del que no podía escapar. Sólo una persona parecía conocerlo mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía.

Ahora, muchos años después, necesitaba superar todas sus actuaciones previas. Esta vez se trataba de convencer a la única persona a la que nunca había podido engañar.

Ya habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde la renuncia de Hermione, por alguna razón que Harry aún no alcanzaba a entender, ella se había mostrado muy fría y distante, como si estuviera molesta con él. Cuando se lo hizo ver, ella alegó que estaba muy ocupada con los preparativos para el viaje, y que además tenía mucho trabajo que terminar, aparte de entrenar a su reemplazo. Y el tuvo que fingir que esa explicación lo convencía, y que estaba entusiasmado viendo a Hermione preparar su viaje.

Parte de su actuación consistía en hacerle creer a todos que estaba encantado con la nueva empleada, alababa su eficiencia dos o tres veces al día frente a Hermione, ignorando todas las veces que la chica se presentaba con información sobre los Mortifagos en Australia cuando él había solicitado información de Austria. Eso, claro, sin mencionar el esfuerzo sobre humano que tenía que hacer para recordar si su nombre era Sandy o Mandy, cuando lo único que ocupaba su cabeza era la imagen de Hermione metiendo sus cosas en cajas frente a él. Quería que ella se sintiera tranquila, que supiera que las cosas estarían bien cuando se fuera, que no se sintiera presionada.

Como un favor especial también le había pedido no decir nada de sus planes, quería ser ella misma la que se lo comunicara a todos.

Cuando aquella tarde la puerta se abrió de golpe sin haber sido tocada antes, Harry no tuvo que volverse para saber que era Ron el que había entrado, y por el fuerte sonido de sus pasos estuvo seguro que por lo menos él, ya estaba enterado de todo.

—¿Sabes lo que Hermione nos dijo anoche a Luna a Ginny y a mí? –le preguntó sin mas preámbulos. Su tono era el mismo que usaba cuando le reclamaba al árbitro por haberle marcado una falta sin razón.

—Buenas tardes, Ron. Estoy bien. A mi también me da gusto verte –dijo Harry son sarcasmo.

—¿Sabes lo que Hermione nos dijo anoche a Luna a Ginny y a mí? –repitió Ron ignorando el reclamo de Harry. Este suspiro con resignación y giró su silla para enfrentar a su amigo.

—Me lo imagino –contestó sin muchos ánimos.

—¡Nos dijo que se va de viaje! Que no sabe cuando va volver… ¡Que no sabe si va a volver! ¿Ya lo sabías? –le gritó Ron indignado.

—Si, ya lo sabía.

—¿Y estás tan tranquilo? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –gritó Ron.

—Ahora que lo mencionas. Ella se va este sábado muy temprano a Paris. El viernes es su último día aquí y estoy organizando una fiesta de despedida. Por supuesto Tú, Luna y Ginny están invitados. La fiesta es sorpresa, así que por una vez en tu vida, Ron, sé discreto.

Ron lo miró confundido. Parecía no estar seguro de si su amigo había perdido la razón o simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Harry, ella se va a ir. Nos dio a entender que tal vez no regrese. Tienes que hacer algo. Tienes que detenerla –le explicó Ron muy despacio, y haciendo un pésimo esfuerzo por disimilar su exasperación.

—No voy a hacer nada para detenerla. Ni tú tampoco. ¿Entiendes, Ron? Te lo prohíbo. Ella quiere hacerlo, y si esto la va a hacer feliz, yo la voy a apoyar. Y tú y los demás van a hacer lo mismo—contestó Harry con los ojos brillantes.

Ron lo miró fijamente. En su expresión encontró algo que lo hizo entender por lo que estaba pasando. No había perdido la razón, tampoco se estaba burlando de él. Simplemente, estaba derrotado, vencido. Todo el coraje con el que había llegado desapareció y en su lugar sólo quedo pena.

Retrocedió para cerrar con cuidado la puerta, después se sentó tranquilamente.

—¿No le has dicho? –preguntó en voz muy baja.

Harry le dirigió una breve mirada antes de negar con la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Pero ése era un tema que no quería tocar. Desde el súbito aviso de Hermione había hecho todo lo posible por enterrar en lo más profundo de su cabeza un pensamiento que lo estaba quemando.

—Ella ya tomó una decisión. Si se va, es porque seguramente no tiene aquí nada que la retenga. Porque no tiene nada que le importe lo suficiente como para quedarse—declaró Harry con amargura.

—Todo esto es una estupidez –dijo Ron pensativo, poniéndose nuevamente de pie. Recorría la oficina de lado a lado acariciándose la barbilla con la mano—. No pudo darme una buena razón de por qué había decidido irse. Uno no toma una decisión como esa de la noche a la mañana. Tuvo que haber pasado algo. Tú pasas más tiempo con ella, debiste notar algo…

Harry dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

—Ron, si no fuera porque trabajamos juntos, me habría enterado de todo esto después que tú. No entiendo, creí que éramos amigos, siempre hacíamos planes juntos, y de repente…simplemente me dice que en tres semanas se irá. Ahora se porta como si fuéramos extraños, me evita, ni siquiera me mira a los ojos. Seguramente piensa que trataré de hacer que se quede. Y quiero hacerlo, pero no sería justo porque ella realmente se quiere ir…Sé que si se va la voy a perder… pero de alguna manera aunque aún esta aquí, siento que ya la perdí… Y no sé como pasó.

—Tienes que hablar con ella –repitió Ron con decisión, Harry empezó a sacudir la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, su amigo se impuso—. Si alguien puede hacerla cambiar de opinión, ése eres tú. Sólo a ti te dirá la verdadera razón de ese viaje. Ustedes siempre han sido muy unidos.

—Es obvio que ya no lo somos. Es obvio que ella se quiere ir.

—Lo único "obvio" para mi es que eso es lo que tú quieres creer. Para ti es mas cómodo seguir con tu papel de héroe y creer que un vez mas te estás sacrificando por ella. Pero la verdad es que eres un cobarde y buscas cualquier pretexto para no arriesgarte –le dijo Ron tranquilamente.

Esperó por alguna reacción, pero su amigo se dedico a observar sus zapatos en silencio. Lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que cada vez que decía "Ella se quiere ir" lo hacia, más que por ninguna otra cosa, para convencerse a sí mismo.

—Piensa bien lo que estas haciendo, no me gustaría que te arrepintieras cuando ya fuera muy tarde.

Miró su reloj, se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta, antes de abrirla se volvió para mirar a Harry, pero él seguía ocupado en la contemplación de su calzado.

—¿Comemos el domingo? –le preguntó más animado.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

_¿Tiene razón? No, no es sólo un pretexto. Llevo tres semanas viéndola hacer planes, preparar maletas, cajas e informes. Hablando de París como si fuera la sucursal más cercana del cielo. Realmente desea hacer ese viaje._

_¿Qué sabe él? Claro que quiero decirle lo que de verdad siento por ella. Pero ahora no puedo. No cuando ella ha decidido darle un giro de 180º a su vida. Siempre ha existido algún motivo para no decírselo. Primero ni yo sabía lo que sentía, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantenerme con vida como para detenerme a analizar mis sentimientos. Después, cuando el peligro más fuerte pasó, siempre estaba la amenaza latente de que algún loco estuviera en busca de venganza. Luego lentamente, las cosas empezaron a calmarse, y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta. Sí, estaba enamorado de ella. Pero no tenía ni un sólo motivo para pensar que ella podría sentir lo mismo por mí, y no valía la pena arriesgar una amistad de tantos años sin estar seguro. Era mejor esperar, y si las cosas no se hubieran dado de este modo, tal vez, con un poco más de tiempo, habría conseguido transformar esa amistad en otra cosa._

_No, no es por cobardía que no le he dicho lo que siento. Ella me dejó claro lo que espera de mi: "Si de verdad eres mi amigo, estarás feliz por mí"_

_No, Ron no tiene razón._

Hermione hundió la cabeza en el cojín que tenía sobre las rodillas. Estaba recostada sobre el único sofá que no estaba repleto de cajas, ropa o fotografías. Cuando pensaba que en menos de treinta horas estaría ya muy lejos de lo que, hasta ese momento era su hogar, le parecía estar en medio de un sueño. Pero al mirar a su alrededor entendía que todo era real, que ya no había marcha atrás. Las palabras de Ron se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza: "Espero que lo que encuentres allá valga mas que lo que dejas".

_Pero, ¿que sabe él? Él no puede entender el porqué de todo esto, y no lo entiende, porque la única razón que pude darle para explicar un viaje planeado de la noche a la mañana fue que_ necesitaba hacerlo_, y aunque eso es verdad, por supuesto, no es algo que los demás puedan aceptar fácilmente, y Ron menos que nadie._

Se levantó y sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse los zapatos, se dirigió a la cocina. No prendió la luz, de memoria recorrió el corto camino de la sala al refrigerador. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y empezó a beberlo de pie. Estaba muy cansada. Ante todos tenía que mostrarse contenta y animada, como si estuviera a punto de cumplir su más grande ambición, cuando en realidad estaba renunciado a su sueño más querido. Pero eso, era algo que sólo ella sabía.

Su cabeza le decía que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor para ella. Su corazón la obligaba a sentirse enfadada con Harry por estar tomando las cosas tan bien. Se había ofrecido a ayudarla a empacar, había prometido escribirle, "estar en contacto". Incluso le había dicho que en cuanto tuviera vacaciones podría pasar un par de días con ella. Estaba tan calmado y tranquilo, casi parecía feliz de que ella se fuera. Lo único que le faltaba era hacer una fiesta para celebrar su partida.

Ella se limitaba a sonreír por compromiso y asentir con la cabeza. Todo mundo prometía siempre "estar en contacto", pero eran sólo palabras, palabras que duraban tanto como la intención de ponerse a dieta frente a un pastel de chocolate. Frases cordiales que se decían por etiqueta.

_Después de todo, ¿qué es lo que dejo aquí? sólo un sueño, una ilusión. La ingenua idea de que eventualmente todas las historias tienen un final feliz. Sólo algo a lo que me había aferrado por años, algo que le había dado sentido a mi vida y que yo había creído más por fantasías que por razones. _

.


	6. La gente feliz no mira el reloj

_ De verdad he tenido toneladas de trabajo y nada de tiempo para seguir subiendo esto, perdón por la demora, pero quiero corregir por lo menos algunos de los horrores que el original tenía._

_Gracias mil por sus reviews! XD_

* * *

La gente feliz no mira el reloj.

El zumbido constante que se producía cuando más de veinte personas se encontraban reunidas, inundaba el pasillo cercano a una de la Salas de juntas más grandes del Ministerio.

Hermione pasaba de un grupo a otro recibiendo abrazos y buenos deseos de todos. Repartía sonrisas ante cada copa que se levantaba a su salud. Se veía feliz, tal vez algo ansiosa, pero contestaba de forma muy animada cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre sus planes.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna la observaban a distancia, ella los había estado evitando muy sutilmente. Los cuatro trataban de dibujar una sonrisa en sus rostros, sobre todo cuando Hermione disimuladamente dirigía su vista hacia ellos.

—Se ve demasiado feliz –sentenció Ginny.

—Tal vez es porque lo está –contestó Harry no muy contento con esa idea.

Luna negó con la cabeza mirando a Hermione atentamente.

—Es la décima vez que mira el reloj en menos de media hora –dijo Luna antes de dar un trago a su bebida—. La gente feliz no se preocupa tanto por el paso del tiempo. Yo ni siquiera uso reloj.

Ron le dirigió una mirada y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Harry los contempló con cierta envidia.

Las palabras de Luna se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza. Aquello era cierto, él no se había preocupado mucho por el paso de los días o de las horas hasta que la cuenta regresiva para la partida de Hermione empezó.

_"¿Por qué no iba a estar feliz? Está haciendo lo que quiere. A menos que no sea esto lo que quiere en realidad. Tal vez Ron tiene razón y es otro el motivo por el que se va. Tal vez Luna tiene razón y no está feliz. Tal vez Ginny tiene razón y solo quiere parecerlo. Tal vez necesito mas whisky…". _

Nuevamente su mirada se clavó en ella, que seguía con la sonrisa congelada sobre su rostro recorriendo de un lado a otro la sala y mirando el reloj en su muñeca cada cinco minutos.

_"Sólo unas horas más, sólo resiste unas horas mas y entonces podrás meterte a la cama y llorar hasta que llegue la mañana y después estarás lejos en un avión. Terminar con todo esto y empezar de nuevo. ¡Dios! Y yo que pensé que lo de la fiesta era llegar muy lejos incluso para él, pero está claro que no sufrirá demasiado cuando no esté"._

Para alivio de unos y pesar de otros, las manecillas del reloj siguieron su camino, y cerca de las diez, sólo quedaban cinco personas en la sala, y Hermione, que era una de ellas, no pudo seguir evitando a las otras cuatro.

—Gracias por la fiesta, Harry –le dijo acercándose a él.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente la copa que sostenía en la mano.

—Ya es tarde, mi vuelo sale muy temprano. Es mejor que me vaya, mañana será un día muy pesado –continuó, mirando brevemente a cada uno.

—No veo porque tienes que subirte a un avión si puedes aparecerte –replicó Ron de mal modo.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio y mirando al techo se dispuso a contestar, cuando Harry se adelantó.

—Su prima es muggle Ron, y quiere recibirla en el aeropuerto –explicó—. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe mañana?

—No, gracias. Salgo muy temprano; no tiene caso. Es mejor despedirse aquí –dijo extendiéndole una mano a Harry, mientras miraba al suelo.

Él le dio la mano, y tras un instante de vacilación, la abrazó, al principio suavemente, después sin saberlo, la estaba apretando tan fuerte que temió que no llegara suficiente oxigeno a su cerebro. Se inclinó enterrando la nariz en su cabello, su aroma era una mezcla de frutas y vainilla. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba haciendo eso, hasta que ella empezó a moverse inquieta entre sus brazos. Cuando por fin la soltó ella apretaba los ojos, al abrirlos una sola lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas. Se miraron uno a otro durante unos segundos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ciertas miradas estaban fijas en ellos.

Hermione se dirigió a Ginny que estaba cerca de Harry, le dio un abrazo.

—Recuerda que prometiste escribir.

Hermione asintió y fue hacia Luna, la abrazó también.

—Piensa bien lo que estas haciendo, Hermione. La mitad de la responsabilidad es tuya –le dijo en voz muy baja para que sólo ella lo oyera.

Hermione la miró confundida, sin saber que contestar o a que se refería con exactitud. Pero su rostro estaba serio y la taladraba con la mirada. Prefirió no darle importancia. Se paró frente a Ron, pero éste parecía no querer moverse hasta no haber terminado el bocadillo que tenía en la mano.

—Bueno, ¿no te vas a despedir de mí? –le preguntó después de un rato.

La miró con el ceño fruncido, dio un fuerte bufido, y sólo después de recibir un codazo en las costillas por parte de Luna, se decidió a acercarse, sólo la rozó con los brazos e inmediatamente se separó de ella. Era su muy personal forma de hacer patente su inconformidad con esa locura. Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros, los miró a todos por última vez, y tomando una pequeña caja de cartón en la que estaban reunidas unas cuantas cosas, les dio un último adiós, dejando que el pequeño grupo la viera cruzar la puerta.

—¿Eso es todo? –le preguntó Ron a Harry de mal modo.

Él no le contestó. El nudo en su garganta era demasiado grande como para permitirle articular palabra alguna. Se sirvió otra copa de whisky, la bebió de un trago y al terminar salió en total silencio.

El recuerdo del abrazo de Harry estaba demasiado fresco cuando Hermione llegó a su departamento. ¡Había sido tan intenso!..._10.02_ p.m.

Aún podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, recordaba claramente como su ritmo se había acelerado al estar más cerca de ella.

Se metió a la tina y dejó que sus dedos juguetearan con la espuma.

_"Tal vez me extrañara mas de lo que yo pensaba. Después de todo, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Es normal…10.47 p.m._

_¿Que rayos se supone que significó eso de que 'la mitad de la responsabilidad era mía'? ¿Responsabilidad de que? Yo soy la única responsable de mi vida y ahora sólo quiero recuperarla. 11.20 p.m. _

_…Por un momento al despedirse, pareció triste."_

Harry se desplomó en la cama, tomó _"Datos curiosos sobre el Quidditch"_ de la mesita de noche y empezó a leer: …Hasta la fecha nadie ha igualado el record del buscador mas longevo que estableció Moskowitz en los Mundiales de 1898…_12.10 a. m._

Se esforzó por grabar hasta el último detalle de la mezcla de frutas y vainilla en la que se había perdido aquella noche. No era la primera vez que estaba expuesto a ese aroma. Pero tal vez aquella había sido la última. 12.50 a. m.

_"No, que tonterías. El que se vaya no quiere decir que no volveré a saber de ella. Prometimos escribirnos. Yo iré a visitarla en unos meses…1.42 p.m. _

_Hasta la fecha nadie ha igualado el record del buscador mas longevo_…_No sé de que se está alejando, pero seguramente no es de mi. Esto no tiene porque separarnos, sólo estaremos alejados por geografía…2.16 a. m. _

_Hasta la fecha nadie ha igualado el record…Tal vez debí presionarla un poco mas para saber la verdadera razón de su viaje, si es que hay otra razón…"_

Se levanto y arrojó de golpe el libro a la esquina contraria del cuarto.

Hermione encendió el fuego y se sentó en el piso frente a la chimenea. _2.49 a. m_.

_"¿Responsabilidad de que? ¡Rayos, Luna, a veces puedes ser tan molesta! ¿Será que ella sabe lo que siento por Harry? ¿A esa mitad de la responsabilidad se refería? Ya es muy tarde, además, que ganaría con decirle lo que siento si él me ve como a una neurótica obsesiva y no sé que más cosas…No, ya es muy tarde…"_

Se recargó sobre una de las cajas que estaban en el suelo. Pocos segundos después, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la hicieron levantarse sobresaltada. Eran las tres de la mañana. Con algo de desconfianza se acerco a la puerta. Una nueva serie de golpes se dejaron escuchar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la sorpresa la dejo sin palabras. Aquello seguramente era un sueño. Debió quedarse dormida sin notarlo. Se frotó los ojos. Y volvió a enfrentar la visión que estaba frente a ella.

—¿Por qué te vas? –le preguntó Harry entrando de golpe sin esperar una invitación.

No, no estaba soñando. Su visión acaba de entrar como un torbellino y estaba parado frente a ella, mirándola expectante.

—Son las tres de la mañana, Harry. En unas horas sale mi avión, ¿y viniste aquí solo para preguntarme eso _otra vez_? Pensé que ya estaba claro.

—No. No lo está. ¿Por qué te vas? –Volvió a preguntarle sujetándola del brazo para evitar que ella se diera la vuelta después de dirigirle su característica mirada al techo— Y esta vez dime la verdad.

Ella se soltó por la fuerza. Su brazo tenía una marca roja donde él la había apretado. Con tres grandes pasos se alejó de él sintiéndose a punto de explotar. Aquello era demasiado.

—Porque quiero hacerlo y si ésa no es una buena razón para ti lo siento mucho, porque es la única que puedo darte –le gritó. Con un portazo se encerró en la recámara casi vacía.

Estaba sentada en la cama con la respiración agitada, cuando un golpe seco la hizo ponerse de pie de un salto. La puerta estaba abierta, no por producto de la magia, si no por el más rustico de los medios muggles.

No daba crédito a sus ojos. Lo conocía de años, sabía que era necio, que podía tener muy mal genio, pero incluso para él, aquello sobrepasaba los límites.

—No me importa dónde te escondas. No me voy a ir hasta que me digas la verdadera razón de todo esto –le dijo. Su rostro estaba rojo, tal vez por el esfuerzo al abrir la puerta o solamente por la ira.

Hermione lo observó sin palabras por un momento.

—¡Diablos, Harry! ¿Y se supone que yo soy la neurótica? –le preguntó elevando la voz.

—No se supone, lo eres. Pero no sabía que también podías ser tan estúpidamente necia. ¿Por qué te vas? –repitió con los dientes apretados.

Hermione tomó una almohada y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al rostro de Harry, sus lentes cayeron al piso mientras él se tambaleaba, al dar un paso adelante para recuperar el equilibrio, estos fueron aplastados por su zapato. Maldiciendo se agachó a recoger lo que quedaba de ellos.

—¿Qué rayos te importa por qué me voy? Si soy tan desagradable deberías estar contento de librarte de mí –le gritó al límite de su voz. Lágrimas de ira resbalaban por sus mejillas—. Deberías estar feliz de poder deshacerte por fin de una tipa neurótica, obsesiva, controladora y quien además es estúpidamente necia. Claro, que será difícil encontrar quien solucione tus problemas, pero creeme, sobrevivirás. Siempre encontrarás a alguien deseoso de limpiar el camino por el que vas a pasar… que te ayude a brillar. No será tan difícil reemplazarme, Harry.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi? –le preguntó ya sin gritar—. ¿Qué sólo te he usado? ¿Qué sólo me has servido para facilitarme la vida?

—Eso es lo que he hecho desde hace años, ¿o no? Es por lo que me has mantenido cerca. Para explicarte cuando no entiendes que dos más dos son cuatro –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Entonces tienes razón. Es mejor que te vayas…—contestó sonriendo también, pero profundamente decepcionado—. Buen viaje.

Se dio la vuelta y con paso lento pero decidido dejó la casa.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Y acabamos con esto. Saludos a todos. =)

**Sobre reacciones**

Para la gente cercana a Harry, los siguientes meses pudieron contarse por la cantidad de "Sandys o Mandys" que dejaban su oficina llorando y asegurando que preferían enfrentarse a media docena de colacuernos húngaros, que a la versión adulta de el famoso _Boy who lived. _

Como sucede después de toda experiencia fuerte, su estado de ánimo pasó por varias etapas. Primero fue una profunda tristeza, seguida por una depresión que lo hizo quedarse encerrado en su casa dos días completos en total oscuridad. Tras eso vino una breve negación, que llegó a bruscamente a su fin al saber que Ron había recibido una carta de Hermione. Finalmente, la fase más larga era en la que se encontraba en ese momento: una irritabilidad extrema con todos los que estaban cerca de él y, en secreto, hacia él mismo.

A las pocas semanas había empezado a analizar su conducta de los últimos años, y muy a su pesar había encontrado más de un motivo para arrepentirse. Era cierto, ella siempre había estado cerca para facilitarle la vida, tal vez sin notarlo él se había aprovechado. Quizás había explotado esa amistad y la había llevado al límite del abuso. Nunca se había detenido a agradecerle propiamente por cada pequeño detalle. En los últimos años, para justificar esto, usaba el pretexto de no poder hacerlo por temor a ser demasiado efusivo. Pero ahora eso antes de servirle como consuelo lo hacía lamentarse también de su cobardía. Obviamente si le hubiera dicho lo que de verdad sentía, el pensamiento de que sólo la estaba usando jamás habría pasado por su cabeza.

Tras un par de horas de torturarse con esos pensamientos, sus ideas daban un giro total, y lo llevaban de un extremo a otro. Después de todo, ¿Cómo era posible que después de una relación de mas de quince años, ella no lo conociera lo suficiente como para saber que—aún cuando sin quererlo, hubiera abusado un poco—, no estaba con ella sólo para facilitarse la vida? ¿Cómo era posible que en casi tres meses no le hubiera mandado una carta disculpándose? Claro, no era necesaria la disculpa, una simple carta hubiera bastado para que todo quedara olvidado, incluso una simple postal sin palabras. En ocasiones pasaba por su cabeza la idea de que tal vez ella esperaba, igual que él, una simple línea. Tomaba la tinta, buscaba papel y se sentaba pluma en mano frente a la mesa, pero dos horas después, abandonaba el proyecto totalmente incapaz de encontrar la forma de empezar.

Entre más recordaba las palabras de Hermione aquella noche, más se convencía de que, de algún modo, ella se había enterado de los primeros resultados de aquel estúpido examen de personalidad. Curiosamente, su renuncia tenía la misma fecha que la última actualización a su expediente. Pero era imposible creer que una tontería como esa, hubiera dado lugar a tal explosión. Él no había tenido nada que ver con el resultado. Claro que tenía que aceptar que era bastante acertado, pero ¿y qué si era así?, ¿desde cuándo se debe ver a una persona como perfecta para estimarla? La mejor prueba de cariño o amor hacia una persona es aceptar sus defectos y amarla por los mismos.

Desgraciadamente, lo único que le quedaba en ese momento, era una gran colección de Sandys; rubias, castañas y pelirrojas que lo catalogaban como a una especie de Snape, pero sin caspa. Como al hombre más irritable del planeta.

Y tal vez lo era.

Del otro lado del Canal de la Mancha, las cosas no estaban mejor para cierta persona involucrada en el mismo conflicto.

Aquel sentimiento que se había apoderado de ella exigiéndole decir algo hiriente, ahora le pesaba y la atormentaba en forma de mil _hubieras_ al día.

Ya con la cabeza fría podía entender la razón de su enojo y sabía que no estaba justificado. Aquella pelea no había hecho más que confirmar el hecho de que tal vez, era cierto que sus reacciones eran algo "exageradas". A cientos de kilómetros de distancia, la razón de su molestia estaba mas clara que nunca, no eran aquellas palabras las que la habían lastimado. Era la simple idea de que él no sintiera lo mismo, lo que la enfurecía. Eso no era justo, no se puede culpar a alguien por lo que no siente. Muchos años atrás habían establecido una relación de codependencia. Él dependía de ella como se depende del cerebro y ella de él, como del corazón. Pero si en aquello había culpa, definitivamente no toda era de Harry. Disfrutaba tanto sentirse importante ante sus ojos, que era ella misma la que se ofrecía como su tabla salvadora.

La mayor prueba de su inmadurez estaba en el hecho de haber perdido a la persona más importante de su vida. A su mejor amigo. Cada tarde, al ponerse el sol, se proponía escribirle y conseguir con eso, que las cosas quedaran como antes. Se sentaba en una vieja mecedora y mientras tomaba una madeja de estambre, dejaba que sus manos se ocuparan de elaborar complicadas puntadas mientras su cabeza planeaba un saludo casual para empezar esa carta. Pero sus manos ya llenaban un armario de bufandas chalecos y gorros; y su cabeza aún no daba con la forma de poner en papel lo que quería decir.

Cada semana, su corazón saltaba al ver acercarse algún búho a su ventana. Pero cuando el ave se acercaba, encontraba que ésta era de color gris pardo, y no del color nevado que deseaba ver.

No podía culparlo por no escribirle. Poniéndose en sus zapatos, entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. Recordó, como algo distante, aquel artículo en el que la habían acusado de estar cerca de Harry para aprovecharse de su fama. Había estado apunto de aplicarle a ese reportero la misma medicina que a Rita, pero él la detuvo; en ningún momento dudo de su sinceridad. Ella en cambio, permitió que su frustración nublara su buen juicio.

Durante casi cuatro meses, su cabeza había vagado por mil explicaciones distintas sobre la conducta de Harry. Quizás sólo necesitaba tiempo. Tal vez, sólo eran amigos y no tenía ni una sola posibilidad de algo más. Probablemente, él sólo la había usado y no la veía más que como a una molestia necesaria. Seguramente, lo estaba castigando por no haberse enamorado de ella.

Lo único cierto en esos días, era que París se estaba convirtiendo en una carga demasiado pesada. Se había imaginado tantas veces recorriéndolo con él. Llevaba años convenciéndolo de hacer ese viaje, hablándole de todas y cada una de las maravillas que quería enseñarle. Aquel, definitivamente, no era un buen lugar para gente deprimida. Cuando su prima le pidió que la acompañara a Sevilla para un viaje de trabajo de dos semanas, ella casi se mostró feliz.

Cuando la cantidad de empleados que se quejaban del mal carácter de Harry alcanzó niveles alarmantes, esté, fue llamado, muy amablemente, a la oficina de su superior, para recibir una atenta invitación.

Existían asuntos que requerían la presencia de algún empleado del Ministerio, lejos de Londres. Y como una medida desesperada, se le sugirieron tres destinos entre los que podía elegir: Chicago, Buenos Aires, y casualmente…París.

—Es solamente cuestión de trabajo, Ron. No voy a buscarla –afirmó Harry tratando de parecer convencido de lo que decía.

Era verdad, no iba a buscarla. Pero si estando en la misma ciudad, casualmente se encontraban, él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. La mirada burlona de Ron le indicó que estaba muy cerca de leerle el pensamiento. Harry uso la "mirada al techo Granger" como respuesta, pero en un segundo la expresión de Ron mostró preocupación.

—¿Cuándo te vas? –preguntó ansioso.

—El martes

—¡Ah!

Al instante supo que ese ¡Ah!, no indicaba nada bueno. Lo observó empezar una serie de gestos, que sólo confirmaban que lo que estaba por escuchar no iba a agradarle. Por fin, Ron se decidió a hablar.

—¿Sabes? Hace unos días recibí una carta de Hermione –empezó, Harry fingió desinterés, como siempre que se abordaba ese tema—. Ella…el lunes sale para Sevilla, va a estar dos semanas allá.

Aquello fue un balde de agua fría. Quería darle una oportunidad al destino, pero este parecía no aceptarla. Tratando de no parecer decepcionado se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que podrías tomarte un día para conocer también Sevilla…—insinuó débilmente, Ron.

—No voy a París por ella, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? –Lo interrumpió elevando la voz— Si ella está en Sevilla en Corea o en Marte a mi no me afecta en absoluto. Sólo estaré fuera una semana, te avisaré cuando esté de regreso.

La suerte no estaba de su lado. La casualidad que estaba buscando se presentó, pero en su contra. El día de su viaje preparó una pequeña maleta con desgano y, como si se dirigiera al destierro, dejó su departamento dispuesto a pasar siete días en un lugar que no le ofrecía ningún atractivo.

—

La investigación que debía llevar a cabo, lo llevó a los barrios más grises de la ciudad. Afortunadamente, su trabajo terminó más rápido de lo que el mismo supuso y a la mitad del sexto día estaba listo para volver a Londres, pero la tarde estaba demasiado fría y prefirió quedarse en el hotel. La vista desde su ventana lo hizo recordar la emoción con que Hermione siempre le hablaba de sus viajes, y las veces que habían planeado recorrer Francia, sin poner una fecha especifica para eso. Al final su curiosidad ganó, y se dispuso a pasar todo el séptimo día visitando los lugares de los que ella tanto le había hablado.

No resultó algo agradable. Cada paso era un recordatorio de todo lo que no había dicho. A media tarde, lo que más deseaba era estar en Sevilla, pero sus pasos lo llevaron a la orilla del Sena. Hermione le había dicho mil veces lo mucho que le gustaba pasear por ese lugar en las tardes.

Hacía frío. Su rostro estaba entumido. No tenía sentido seguir, con un suspiro se dio la vuelta listo para regresar al hotel y de ahí a Londres. No había dado dos pasos cuando a algunos metros de distancia, una cabellera castaña se revolvía incontrolable debido al viento, tapando la visión de su dueña. No necesito estar más cerca de ella para saber de quien se trataba.

Se detuvo en seco, la vio sostener el montón de libros que llevaba con una mano, mientras con la otra retiraba el cabello de sus ojos. Cuando levanto la vista y miró al frente, ella también se detuvo.

Ocho metros los separaban.

_"Esta aquí, vino a buscarme… ¿vino a buscarme? El no podía saber que yo estaría aquí… ¿está enojado conmigo?... ¿"Hola, Harry" será un buen inicio?"_

_"Se ve más tranquila, pero esos libros son mas pesados que las almohadas que me aventó la última vez... ¿Un "Hola, Hermione" bastara?"_

Los dos seguían con los pies aparentemente pegados al piso. Unos ligeros golpecitos en el hombro de Harry lo hicieron desviar su mirada de ella. Un hombre malencarado, envuelto en un abrigo gris muy gastado estaba frente a él.

—_Excusez moi. Quelle heure est—il?_ –le preguntó el hombre con naturalidad.

Harry, con su limitado francés, no acertaba a comprender si le estaba pidiendo la hora o, a juzgar por su aspecto, trataba de asaltarlo. Para su alivio, Hermione se acerco a él, y lejos de empezar a aventarle libros, se dirigió al hombre con una sonrisa.

—_Il est cinq heures quarante et une_ –respondió consultando su reloj.

—_Merci, mademoiselle._ –dijo antes de retirarse.

—Hola, Harry –lo saludó con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola –contestó secamente, escondiendo la sonrisa que aquel breve dialogo en francés le había provocado.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

—Y… ¿Qué te parece París? –dijo mirando al río.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo para recorrerlo, vengo por el asunto de Gamberge –explicó Harry. En ese momento le pareció de vital importancia dejarle claro que estaba ahí, solamente por asuntos de trabajo—. En realidad, creí que estabas en Sevilla.

—Ah, vaya…— comentó desilusionada—. Mi viaje se canceló, una vecinita contagió a mi prima de varicela y…Iba a tomar un café, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—Si, ¿por qué no? Me queda una hora antes de regresar –aceptó encogiéndose de hombros. Y ofreciéndose a ayudarla con los libros.

Sonrío enternecida por ese detalle típico de él. No importaba que tan resentido estuviera con ella, siempre se prestaba a una cortesía.

Se pusieron en marcha mientras él, mentalmente se reclamaba por comportarse de forma tan hostil. Había ido buscando una oportunidad y ahora que se le presentaba dejaba que su orgullo le ganara la batalla. Se prometió suavizar su tono, pero todo lo que consiguió, fue guardar silencio durante todo el camino, y simplemente asentir ante cada explicación de Hermione sobre los lugares que pasaban.

Quince minutos mas tarde, llegaron a una pequeña cafetería. Harry dejó que ella se las arreglara con el mesero, en parte por sus problemas con el idioma, pero también por el simple placer de escucharla hablarlo. No sabía si su pronunciación era la adecuada, sólo le parecía adorable ese acento en ella.

El café llego con menos velocidad de la que ambos deseaban, pero en cuanto lo tuvieron en la mesa, se distrajeron con él. Harry tenía la vista clavada en la ventana, pero ella meneaba su café con la cuchara, cada vuelta parecía darle un poco mas de valor para decir lo que quería.

—Harry, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó…—empezó

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no le importaba, y que era mejor olvidarlo. Pero decidió dejar de actuar como un estúpido, era mucho lo que estaba en juego. Puso toda su atención en ella.

—Lo que dije no era cierto –continuó, no quería mirarlo a los ojos—. Solo quería molestarte. Estaba muy enojada.

Harry asintió

—Se que estabas enojada, pero no sé porqué.

—Eso no importa ya. Lo que importa es que me creas, de verdad no lo dije en serio. ¿Podemos olvidar eso y seguir como antes? –dijo aumentando la velocidad con la que giraba la cuchara dentro de su café. Levantó la vista esperando una respuesta.

—No –contestó de inmediato—. No lo puedo olvidar, porque no quiero que se repita, y si no me dices que te hizo pensar eso, no lo podremos solucionar totalmente. Necesito saber si aún confías en mí.

Ella suspiro. Era claro que él no iba a permitirle irse por el camino corto. Mordiéndose el labio, decidió contarle lo que realmente había provocado aquel pequeño drama.

—El día que te presente mi renuncia, lo hice porque…yo…escuché lo que tú y Greg decían sobre mí. Y al final tú le dijiste, que a pesar de todo yo era muy eficiente…Eso me hizo sentir…como una especie de _molestia necesaria_…—le confesó.

Algo extraño pasaba con sus manos, parecían haber cobrado vida propia y se movían incontrolablemente sobre la mesa. Miraba el paisaje de la ventana.

Una súbita risa de Harry la hizo mirarlo. Estaba confundida, de alguna forma eso le había provocado gracia. Lo miró sin entender.

—¿Sabes? Mentiría si no te dijera que la idea ya había pasado por mi cabeza. Pero yo mismo la hice a un lado porque me pareció…absurda –sacudió la cabeza pensativo, empezó a jugar con la tapa de uno de los libros que estaban sobre la mesa—. Lo que me parece increíble, es que después de tantos años, me hayas creído capaz de algo así. Ya sé que no soy muy expresivo, que no soy el tipo de personas que acostumbran decir lo que sienten, pero pensé que estaba claro que si pasaba tanto tiempo contigo era porque me gustaba hacerlo.

Una punzada de culpa se dejó sentir en el pecho de Hermione. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan tonta, ni había estado tan avergonzada de si misma como en ese momento.

—Lo siento, Harry –puso la mano sobre la suya—. No me habría importado tanto de no haberlo dicho tú.

—Bueno, tampoco a mí me habría importado tanto si no hubieras sido tú.

—¿Ya estamos bien? –le preguntó más animada. Él asintió—. Te prometo que la próxima vez te diré si algo me molesta, antes de hacer las maletas.

Harry sonrió, esa era la Hermione de siempre.

—Me parece bien. Yo te prometo que trataré de decirte…—se detuvo consciente de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Ella aún apretaba su mano. Si le había importado tanto… ¿no era eso una señal de que tenía por lo menos una oportunidad? Tal vez ese era el momento, después de lo que acababa de pasar, ya no le parecía tan buena idea seguir esperando. Era hora de arriesgarse—. ¿Estas segura de que me dirás si algo te molesta antes de lanzarte al otro lado del mundo?

—Lo prometo –contestó riendo, y dándole un ligero apretón a su mano.

Un par de minutos con sabor a siglos transcurrieron en total silencio. Harry dirigió una mirada a las mesas cercanas. Había varias parejas que se tomaban de las manos y hablaban en voz baja con miradas soñadoras.

—Entonces aquí va tu primera prueba... ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera…—la miró fijamente a los ojos, estaba contenta, sus ojos brillaban, aquello le pareció buena señal. Se animo a seguir. Giró su mano y tomo la de ella entre las suyas— que estoy enamorado de ti?

Retiró su mano tan rápido de la mesa que al hacerlo la taza se volcó derramando todo su contenido sobre el mantel. Tomó una servilleta y empezó a limpiar. Sus oídos estaban zumbando. Cuando tomó la cuarta servilleta, él la detuvo. La hizo levantar el rostro para enfrentarlo. Estaba esperando que le dijera algo. ¿Entonces había escuchado bien? Pero su quijada parecía estar trabada y se negaba a cooperar. Aquella no había sido solo una pregunta hipotética, ¿o si? No, le temblaban las manos tanto como a ella. A pesar de eso necesitaba asegurarse.

—¿Cómo? –preguntó vacilante

—¿Nunca has pensado que tu y yo podríamos ser algo más… que buenos amigos? –le dijo apoderándose nuevamente de su mano.

Hermione no pudo evitar emitir una risita, mezcla de burla y nervios.

—Supongo que un par de veces…—él la miró intrigado—, Cada día…—él la miró animado—, durante los últimos diez años –él estaba feliz.

—Entonces…—siguió, con una sonrisa que hubiera hecho parecer triste a cualquier niño en Navidad— ¿Qué pensarías?

—¿Qué pensaría? –Repitió por fin— …Que estoy soñando…

Sus labios se encontraron a la mitad de la mesa. El café que escurría por el mantel y los humedecía les hizo entender que no se trataba de un sueño. De algún modo, la temperatura pareció elevarse, aunque cinco minutos después de salir a la calle, sus rostros empezaban a tomar un tono azulado. Recorrieron el mismo camino de regreso. Frente al mismo lugar donde se encontraron, Hermione se paró justo delante de él.

—¿Sabes?—le preguntó metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos y acercándose mas a él, temblando de frío—. Tal vez no es tan malo ser así. Las personas Neuróticas sobre reaccionan con el estrés, pero supongo que también pueden sobre reaccionar cuando están…muy felices.

La mirada de picardía de su rostro lo hizo sonreír.

—Entonces pienso darte muchas oportunidades para probar tu teoría –y como primera muestra de sus intenciones, volvió a besarla, mientras mentalmente bendecía a aquella vecinita con varicela. Paris se repentinamente se iluminó por una lluvia de fuegos artificiales que sólo ellos dos podían ver.

.


End file.
